Daydreams
by Oni No Yami Chan
Summary: Dreams are like wishes made unconsciously. A daydream is made with the person's knowledge, but it is not a wish easilly granted. People don't act along a script in real life like they would in a dream. Slash.


His hand felt warm despite how chilly of a day it was. They trekked along a lazy path, but for once he was smiling and not scowling or yelling at him. He suddenly yanked at Domeki's arm, pulling him in the direction of a store to their right. "Shizuka, look at that!" Watanuki pointed. He barely registered what his partner was pointing at. The smile on his face was enough to keep him occupied.

"Are you even looking?" Watanuki asked, a small frown gracing his lips. Domeki shook his head, slightly and pulled his companion close, pushing their foreheads together, gently.

"I'm looking at the weirdest, sweetest, most beautiful person I've ever met," he responded, kissing Watanuki's forehead. This was enough to make the seer blush, but he didn't pull away. Instead he wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck in a brief hug.

"You're too nice to me, Shizuka, but I was actually pointing out that dumpling steamer in the window there." Domeki looked up and saw just what he was talking about. "My old one's not as nice as that," Watanuki continued. "It's very pretty."

It was very pretty. The weaves were a beautiful polished bamboo and the handle looked to be brass, but it was probably just painted that way. Suddenly, Domeki's arms and neck felt cold as Watanuki pulled away, beginning to walk down the strip again. "But, I don't want it."

This confused Domeki. He approached Watanuki and slipped an arm around his waist, questioning, "Why wouldn't you want it? It's very nice."

"I know, but the one I have has too many happy memories. It belonged to my father, after all, and I've spent so many evenings using it to cook your lunches." Watanuki smiled up at him, his mis-matched eyes twinkling. "Not that I mind doing that."

A tiny smile graced Domeki's lips and he felt his cheeks heat up. Watanuki's smile always warmed him and made him feel things he had never felt before meeting the other. But that beautiful smile suddenly went away, and Domeki's own faded in response.

"What's wrong?" he asked, softly.

They stopped walking, and Watanuki turned to face him. "I just noticed... You're incredibly handsome when you smile. You should do it more often."

The warmth returned to his cheeks. "Yeah," he whispered, the smile returning to his lips as he leaned down toward Watanuki. "I'll try to remember that..."

"Domeki, you idiot!!"

The screechy voice suddenly broke Domeki from his little world. It was, indeed, a chilly day but he was not with Watanuki. He was inside the temple, getting ready for school. While pulling on the black winter uniform, Watanuki's angered voice had broken through the crisp air. A tiny sigh left Domeki's lips. He had to leave.

Watanuki was waiting for him at the gate, tapping his foot impatiently. There were two lunch boxes slung over his shoulders, one for each. "I've been waiting for fifteen minutes!" he barked, beginning to walk in the direction of their school while Domeki closed the gate. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't know you were coming," Domeki replied, calmly, as he easily caught up with the over reactive seer.

"Didn't know I was--?!" Watanuki choked out, angrily. He spun around and stuck a finger in the archer's face, glaring up at him with those mis-matched eyes. "You're the one who demanded breakfast so here I am! But because you were so damn late we'll have to eat it at school!" His eyes began to sparkle as he clasped his hands to his bosom, spinning in a circle. "And maybe we'll be able to eat with Himawari-chan when we get there! I'd much rather share this breakfast with her than you!"

Domeki gritted his teeth, walking past Watanuki, calmly. "Sure, whatever." He added as an afterthought, "... Idiot."

The explosion was there in a second. "Who the hell are you calling an idiot Do-me-kiiii?!" Watanuki screamed, flicking him in the head. "I'm not the one who was daydreaming all morning when I could have been eating the breakfast I demanded of my acquaintance!"

"Acquaintance?" Domeki asked, staring down at Watanuki, confused.

"Well, we certainly aren't friends!" Watanuki snapped, walking ahead.

Domeki felt his heart sinking in his chest as they continued to school, Watanuki walking a good five meters in front of him the whole way. "No... I don't suppose we are." But the other wasn't listening.

-------

"Oh. There you are, Shizuka!" Watanuki called, sweetly. He smiled that beautiful smile again as Domeki approached. "I made your favorite," the seer held up the bento as they walked over to the tree they sat under for lunch.

"Thank you," Domeki responded, taking the bento gratefully. They sat and unwrapped their boxes, then Watanuki pulled out a thermos, pouring them each some tea. "Itadekimasu," Domeki mumbled as he dug into the rice.

"Itadekimasu!" Watanuki called in response, beginning to eat as well. "I hope you like it, I slaved all night!"

Domeki put an arm around him, kissing his cheek. "It's delicious, as always." Watanuki laughed, wiping away pieces of rice Domeki had accidentally left behind.

"It would be more delicious if you actually ate my food!" he teased, holding out his rice-covered finger to the other. Domeki swallowed, then gently took Watanuki's finger in his mouth, licking the pieces off. Watanuki laughed again, a small tinkling sound. Like chiming bells, Domeki thought, pulling his mouth away. "Your tongue is rough, like a cat's!" Watanuki pointed out, pulling his hand back to his chest. "It tickles!"

A mischievous smirk overtook Domeki's face. "Does it?" he asked, leaning over to lick Watanuki's cheek. "How about this?"

"Stop it, Shizuka!" Watanuki cried between laughing.

"What about this?" Domeki asked, poking the other in the stomach.

"H-hey!"

"Or this, or this, or this?" The archer poked and tickled at Watanuki's chest and arms, earning a nice squealing sound from the other as he fell to the grass.

"Sh-Shizuka!" Watanuki pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks as he laughed. "Stop it! Please!!"

Domeki laughed in response, pulling Watanuki up into his arms, positioning them around his lower back. "You're so cute," he whispered. "Kimihiro... I lo--"

A pain struck the back of Domeki's head, and a shrill voice met his ear. "What the hell are you doing staring off into space like that? I said you could eat!"

The pain had been a bento box, and the blow and voice had come from Watanuki. They were sitting under the tree, getting ready to eat their lunch. Watanuki mumbled and grumbled about inconsiderate assholes not listening when they're told it's time to eat as he angrily shoved food down his throat, followed by quick drinks of tea.

"You're going to get the hiccups eating like that," Domeki pointed out as he slowly ate his own food, savoring the flavor. He probably wasn't going to get this dish again very soon, as Watanuki was particularly testy about making the same food over and over.

"Shut up!" Watanuki spat through a mouthful of food, swallowing painfully. He pointed his chopsticks at Domeki's chest, angrily poking him with them. "You just shut up and eat, damnit! Don't tell me how to eat my own food!"

A tiny sigh escaped Domeki's lips as he reluctantly went back to the meal. He drank some tea and continued with his rice, listening to Watanuki whine about how Himawari had some student council thing to do during lunch.

"I wish you had archery during lunch instead of after school," Watanuki growled. "Then I wouldn't have to stay after with you just to feed your sorry ass. Can't you get a girlfriend or something who'll feed you instead of me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Smirking, Watanuki popped a piece of food into his mouth. "I guess it's because you're an emotionless weirdo. What girl would wanna make lunch for you?"

Domeki shrugged, letting the insult slide off his back. He didn't care what girls thought of him. He only cared what one person thought.

-------

"That was amazing!" Watanuki gushed, putting his arms up like he was holding a bow and arrow. "Four bull's-eyes in a row! Pew, pew, pew, pew!!" He pulled his arm back four times, making what he thought sounded like a bow string twanging.

Domeki smiled, pulling Watanuki's elbow a bit higher. "More like this. And make sure your back's straight."

Watanuki straightened, but ended up slumping over again when he laughed at himself. "I wish I could do archery. You look so..." He paused, thinking of a good adjective. "Majestic when you do it."

"Majestic, huh?" Domeki shrugged, sitting down in the stands to eat his dinner.

"Sure do!" Watanuki chirped, sitting next to him to eat as well. After a moment of chewing, he swallowed and sighed. "I wish I could do a sport. Any sport, really. But Yuuko has me so tied up with work. Maybe when my wish is paid up, I can join the kendo club!" He pretended his chopsticks were a sword and made a downward slash. "Or I could join the fencing club!" This time he only used one chopstick and pretended to parry.

"Maybe," Domeki interjected, "You could join the archery club with me."

Watanuki laughed at the thought. "Me and you? I don't think so. I would totally suck at archery. I could never be as good as you."

Shrugging, Domeki chewed some onigiri before responding, "I could teach you. We could start after my archery meets if you want."

Watanuki blushed and sipped some soda. "I would like that, but wouldn't your captain be mad?"

"Not at all, I'm sure he'd understand. Besides, it'll give us more time to spend together." A tiny blush began to spread across his cheeks as Domeki added, "I like spending time with you, Kimihiro."

Giggling, Watanuki leaned up and kissed Domeki's cheek. "And I like spending time with you, Shizuka."

Yells of amazement came from Domeki's left, and he glanced there, catching Watanuki's angered gaze from the midst of his fellow archery-club-goers.

"Wow, another bull's-eye!" one of them cried, and the rest ooh'd and aah'd in astonishment. Watanuki angrily pushed his way through the crowd, stomping over to Domeki.

"You still haven't put your gear away? How long do you expect me to sit here and wait for you?" he demanded.

Domeki started pulling arrows out of the target. "I'm done now. We can eat."

"Oh, now you're done! When I get pissed off you're finally done being a self-centered jerk! You just love waiting for that, don't you? I bet it's what you live for. You just hate seeing me content!"

"You're never content around me, anyway," Domeki shot back, pulling the bow over his head and putting it away.

"No, because you're a jerk!! A J-E-R-K jerk!

-------

A small gasp was muffled by the pair of lips that gently pressed down upon his own, and he slowly reached up to wrap his arms around the other's neck. It wasn't like a kiss in an American movie where there was lots of passion and tongue. This one was gentle and sweet, and Domeki didn't push his tongue anywhere near Watanuki's lips.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around the seer's waist and pulled him close, but not so close it seemed sexual. That was one of the things he loved about Domeki; he wasn't willing to just dive right into sex. This was their first kiss, ever, and it had taken a lot for Domeki to work up the courage to do it.

When they finally pulled away, Watanuki felt relaxed, but a bit cold. He leaned forward a bit, waiting for Domeki to bring his lips down again, but they didn't come, and for a moment Watanuki was glad. One kiss at a time was nice.

"That was..." Watanuki whispered, trying to find the right words. He was speechless.

"It doesn't matter what it was," Domeki replied, hugging him close. "All that matters is did you like it?"

"Uh-huh," the smaller teen replied, nodding against the archer's shoulder. He didn't trust himself to speak, a string of gobblely-gook may come out after such an amazing kiss.

Domeki chuckled, his voice rich like chocolate. "Good." he nuzzled Watanuki's cheek with his forehead and nose, whispering, "Because, Watanuki Kimihiro, I lo--"

"Oh, Watanuki!!"

The drunken woman's voice cut through the happy dream like a knife, and Watanuki winced. "What," he demanded, glaring at his employer.

Yuko waved an empty sake glass at him. "Stop daydreaming and get me some more sake! Please?"

"And some snacks, too!" Mokona added, grinning.

"Fine!" Watanuki whined, snatching up the empty glass and marching into the kitchen. As he walked, he brought his fingers to his lips. Though it had only been a daydream, when he had awoken from it, it felt as though a pair of strong yet gentle lips had been pressed against his own. 


End file.
